Por Siempre, Por Ahora
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: Aunque las cicatrices permanezcan, el dolor se desvanece con el tiempo y gracias al tiempo y el cariño al final es más sencillo volver a vivir con estas. Continuación de Por Ahora, Por un Poco. Registro de autor: SC1909011812604
1. Inseguridad

**ADVERTENCIA**

Mis historias no son de romance y pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunas lectoras. Se recomienda total discreción, amplio criterio y comprensión de lectura.

**DISCLAIMER**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, solamente por entretenimiento. El registro realizado cubre únicamente la trama de este fanfic. Esta prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de este fic.

_No lo había comentado antes, pero esta historia tiene una dedicatoria especial para Mary Silenciosa, quien, a pesar de que hace tiempo no se nada de ella, sus comentarios quedaron marcados en mi._

**X – x – X**

**INSEGURIDAD**

Aburrida, insegura, inestable, desolada, triste e incluso culpable; Candy detestaba sentirse así y sin embargo, le resultaba inevitable. Estaba convencida de que, si Dios realmente fuera misericordioso con ella no tendría que lidiar con el conflicto en que estaba metida.

Tan solo un par de días después de haber salido del hospital, estaba segura de estar cometiendo un grave error; a pesar de que había sido ella quien tuvo la gran idea de ir a esa casa, no le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable y culpable. Habían sido demasiados los momentos en que no lograba alejar a Terry de su mente; y estar tan desocupada no le ayudaba.

Lo peor, quizá era que cuando apenas habían pasado solo cuatro días desde la última vez en que había hablado con su marido, siendo honesta con ella misma, ya le extrañaba demasiado. Sin embargo estaba decidida, no había razón para dar marcha atrás. Ella dijo lo que tenía que decir, él acepto y ya solo restaba llevarlo a cabo.

Pero; ¿sería capaz de hacer algo así?

Lo que se proponía era algo que terminaría afectando no solo a Terry, sino también a ella y sobre todo; a su pequeña.

Ya de por si era demasiado con saber que la bebé aún seguiría en el hospital por tiempo indefinido, mientras que ella debía tener cuidado para no encontrarse con aquel que pronto sería su exmarido.

Esa mañana, luego de una larga noche de insomnio, se levantó y preparo todo lo necesario para poder cambiarse, luego ir al hospital y pasar la mañana al lado de Teresa. Solo esperaba, como siempre, a que el reloj marcará la hora en que las enfermeras le habían comentado que Terry solía dejar la zona de cuneros.

Con tristeza admitía el gran esfuerzo que su marido hacia. Pasar la noche entera al lado de su hija, luego marcharse con el tiempo justo para ir a casa, darse una ducha y después ir hasta el teatro donde pasaría el resto del día hasta que fuera momento de regresar al hospital en cuanto terminará sus labores.

Candy estaba segura de que ese no era su marido, tal vez alguien lo había cambiado por otra persona que se le pareciera, pero que definitivamente no era él, porque él había demostrado, a pulso, que no le interesaba nada que no tuviera algo que ver con su carrera en el teatro.

Al final, después de todo aquel tiempo, lo único que le quedaba era la sensación de estar equivocada en más de un tema. Lo cual significaba que quizá, después de todo, las últimas palabras que su marido le había dirigido, eran más certeras de lo que habría deseado.

—Señora Grandchester —el doctor Bremer era el pediatra que atendía la salud de la recién nacida y le detuvo antes de que llegara al área de incubadoras—. Me alegro de que ya haya llegado, por lo que me comentaron las enfermeras, su marido se marchó antes de lo habitual y no pude hablar con él.

—¿Sucede algo? —se puso nerviosa, al pensar en lo que podría decirle el médico.

—Sí. Ya he firmado el alta de su pequeña. Solo necesita ir al área de servicios para pagar su factura y que le entreguen la documentación que le hace falta junto con un anexo en el que vienen explicados los cuidados que debe tener con ella.

—Gracias.

Angustiada, luego de que le indicaran el lugar en donde ahora estaba la bebé, Candy sostuvo a su hija en brazos, mientras pensaba en lo que ahora necesitaba hacer.

¿Debía llamar a Terry o a Albert?

**X – x – X – x – X**

Aunque iba a comenzar la próxima semana, esta nueva tortura se la deben a DeniTG. jejeje

Espero que les dejé intrigadas.

Besos.


	2. Elusión

A partir de este capítulo, la línea temporal ea:

Pasado - Futuro - Pasado

**ELUSIÓN**

Estaba segura de que toda aquella incomodidad podía haberse evitado, de no ser porque Albert estaba en una reunión en lugar de mantenerse al pendiente de lo que ella pudiera necesitar.

Por eso estaba ahí, en completo silencio, dispuesta a no dirigirle una sola palabra, ni siquiera una mirada y sentada junto con su hija en el asiento trasero del auto de Terry, quien por primera vez en toda su vida, se atrevía a dar preferencia a su familia antes que a su amado teatro.

Sin embargo, al menos de reojo se había percatado de la mirada triste y cansada que ese pobre hombre lucía.

¿La de ella sería semejante?

Con aire esquivo, él le pidió la lista de medicamentos, mientras ella reaccionaba cuando le escucho decir que estaban frente a la farmacia, solo entonces salió de entre sus cavilaciones y busco el documento, aún sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Inhaló profundo, tanto como su propia confusión, tanto como aquella mezcla de amor y otra sensación extraña, que no se atrevía a explorar, pero que sentía por su pequeña, desde el momento en que vio como Terry la sostenía en brazos luego de haberle ayudado a nacer.

—Tu padre te quiere —suspiro y acarició una de las mejillas de su hija—. Te quiere, como quizá nunca me querrá a mi.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir como le ardía la mirada, mientras trataba de lidiar con aquellas emociones.

Era su hija, la había llevado en el vientre por casi nueve meses, tenía su propia sangre y la había concebido junto al hombre que amaba; sin embargo, por más extraño que eso pareciera y sin importar cuanto amor sintiera por ella; en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que esa bebé no existiera.

x – x – x

¿Dónde quedó todo?

¿Acaso tanto esperar no había servido de nada?

¿Acaso aquella charla y su desesperada súplica no habían sido precisamente para evitar un situación como aquella?

Con resignación y completamente solo, a pesar de las decenas de personas que estaban a su alrededor, seguía esperando a que algún médico saliera y le diera un poco de información; aunque a esas alturas ya no le importaba si era una buena o mala noticia, simplemente necesitaba saber algo de ella.

Habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde que había visto a su madre salir por el pasillo, aunque él había llegado a ese lugar casi dos horas antes y comenzaba a preguntarse si todo estaría bien con Teresa. Ella era la mayor causa de su angustia, ella solo era una bebé, de casi un año y que tan solo unos días antes había logrado tener el valor suficiente como para dar sus primeros pasos.

Estaba más que desesperado, tenía hambre y sueño, no había comido nada desde el día anterior y para colmo, no había llevado más que los 10 dólares que le había dado al cochero que les llevo.

Dispuesto a despejarse un poco, se levantó, aviso a la enfermera que no iría lejos y que tal vez solo se quedaría en el jardín o en las escaleras de la entrada y salió con prisa. Ya no soportaba estar ahí, lidiando con la desesperación, la angustia y esas ganas de llorar e incluso de vomitar que no le abandonaban. Una vez fuera, se recargo en la pared, a un lado del letrero que señalaba la ubicación de la sala de urgencias, de dónde había salido.

—¿Gusta? —del otro lado de la entrada, un hombre le ofreció un cigarrillo.

—Gracias… —acepto, tomo una pieza y la encendió en seguida.

—¿Fue un accidente? —por un instante pensó en mandarlo al diablo, pero algo le incitó a ser un poco amable.

—Algo así… —fue todo lo que balbuceo, sintiendo como el cigarrillo le mareaba, seguramente por la falta de alimentos y el estrés de lo ocurrido—. ¿Cómo lo?...

—Es obvio; por su ropa… —se adelanto, mientras que Terry prestaba atención a su vestimenta, por primera vez desde el momento en que había salido de su apartamento, quizá incluso antes—. Yo estoy aquí por mi esposa —decía, mientras que el actor estaba más concentrado en el olor y el aspecto pardusco del pantalón de pijama que no había tenido oportunidad de cambiarse—. Tendrá un niño.

—Que bien… —respondió solo para disimular, sin embargo, vio el momento exacto en que Eleonor bajaba de un carruaje—. Disculpe… —sin esperar respuesta se acercó a la actriz—. ¿Dónde está Tery?

—Terry, querido. La lleve a mi casa y la dejé bajo el cuidado de mi doncella; Mandy.

—Esta bien —le tranquilizaba que al menos tuviera alguien que le cuidara—. Necesito que me prestes diez dólares y te quedes aquí un rato.

—¿A dónde irás? —charlaban aun en el jardín del hospital—. Sabes qué. No importa. Ve a dónde tengas que ir; pero primero toma está maleta y cámbiate de ropa.

—Es justo lo que… —la abrió y reviso—. Gracias, te veo adentro… —fue directamente al baño donde trato de lavarse, en medida de lo posible, con la poca agua que salía del lavabo en el baño para caballeros.

—También te traje esto —una vez salió, la ubico en una banca del jardín y se sentó a su lado, ella le dio otra bolsa, en la que no se había fijado.

—Gracias —saco un recipiente del que comenzó a comer.

La actriz deseaba dejarle comer tranquilo, por eso permaneció a su lado y en silencio, hasta que terminó.

—¿Disculpen; ustedes son familiares de Candice Grandchester? —una enfermera les interrumpió, justo cuando estaba pensando en revelar lo sucedido—. El médico les está esperando —musito luego de que el respondiera con un leve gesto—. Solo puede pasar una persona.

x – x – x

A partir de ese día Candy fue victima de la apatía; su cuerpo aún padecía las consecuencias del parto y también de las complicaciones que sufrió con este. Sin embargo, todas las mañanas sonreía escondida, mientras observaba a su esposo jugando con la pequeña; excluida por voluntad propia, de aquella convivencia que nunca duraba más de una hora.

Si así era su vida ahora; ¿Cómo sería después, cuando estuvieran en Chicago?

—Necesitamos hablar.

El primer día en que Terry se había quedado más de una hora, fue durante su descanso. En esa ocasión, no tuvo oportunidad para dejarles solos, pues de inmediato le detuvo con aquella simple frase, que alegro su corazón, mientras se cubría con una máscara de indiferencia y no fue, sino hasta que la pequeña se había quedado dormida, cuando al fin conversaron.

—Quiero pedirte que, antes de que se marchen, le llevemos a registrar —desilusionada, le miraba insegura respecto a que responder—. Por favor… —musito él, al no recibir una respuesta.

—Te avisaré cuando sea posible —musito al fin—. El médico dijo que no debía exponerle, hasta que esté más estable.

—Entiendo.

Aturdida con aquel instante, prefirió pedirle que se marchara y que dejara de visitar tanto a la pequeña, alegando tener otras actividades, cuando en realidad, en ese momento solo quería llorar con tranquilidad, por la desilusión que sintió cuando él no le pidió que volviera a su lado.

Mintió y le vio partir, mientras apretaba los puños con tanta rabia, que ni siquiera se percató del daño que estaba por ocasionarse con sus propias uñas.

En ese instante resultó claro para ella. Teresa era lo único que les unía y les mantendría en contacto, por el resto de sus vidas; pero ella no deseaba eso; ella lo quería todo o nada.

X – x – X – x – X

Creo que olvidaba comentar que este fic es más fuerte que el anterior, aún así, gracias por atreverse a leer.

Besos

Monse


	3. Soledad

**SOLEDAD**

—Seguir así no te beneficiara en nada…

Un día de esos y luego de una larga jornada de trabajo, mientras el patriarca pretendía visitar a la recién nacida; se encontró con una escena tan conmovedora como inquietante. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto detrás de la ventana y sentada en la silla mecedora, Candy sostenía en brazos a su pequeña hija, quien notoriamente llevaba algunos minutos disfrutando de un placido sueño, entre el cobijo del arrullo de su madre. Orgulloso de aquella chica a la cual había protegido desde que era solo una pequeña, prefirió la discreción, antes que interrumpir ese instante; al menos así había sido, hasta que distinguió una traviesa lágrima escapando de aquellas esmeraldas.

—Albert… —musito el nombre su gran amigo y apoyo, como una afirmación más que en signo de sorpresa, recordando el lugar en que estaba.

—Tal vez deberías tratar de comunicarte con él —le decepcionaba el verla tan confundida, siempre perdida en sus pensamientos.

—No tiene caso —desde su perspectiva, aún creía haber tomado la mejor decisión—. Solo perdería mi tiempo.

—¿Estas segura? —su eterna perspicacia le sugería algo muy distinto a lo que los labios de la rubia pronunciaban.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado —incomoda con tal insinuación, intento cambiar la conversación—. Te estaba esperando para comer; y ya tengo mucha hambre.

Lo último que deseaba escuchar era que alguien recalcara su confusión y su pesar, sin importar si se trataba de Albert tratando de apoyarla.

x – x – x

Su esposa aún estaba en riesgo y él no podía ayudarle en ello. Necesitaba una transfusión de sangre urgente, el problema era que su tipo de sangre era O-, el más complicado de reemplazar y de encontrar y aún así nada podía asegurar que ella continuaría con vida; el por qué era tan simple como su cruda realidad y la razón de que estuvieran ahí; ella no deseaba vivir, eso era más que evidente.

Desesperanzado, pensó en las únicas personas con las que tenía un contacto cordial y estaban en la ciudad. Llamo a la compañía, les comento su versión del porque no se había presentado y lo que en ese instante necesitaba. Luego, apoyándole, Eleonor hizo lo mismo en su respectiva empresa.

Terry no podía hacer mas que agradecer a todos aquellos compañeros que acudieron ante su llamado, incluso habían ido actores a los que no conocía, ya que al percatarse de la situación, Robert se había encargado de llamar a otras compañías, todo por ayudar a un buen compañero; excelente director, a pesar de que hasta el momento solo se había encargado de cinco puestas en escena, y sobre todo, un estupendo actor.

Luego, a todos les recalco lo mismo.

"Un accidente"

"Un accidente"

"¡Un maldito accidente!"

¿Acaso algún día admitiría la verdad?

Pero, peor aún, la prensa haría fiesta si se enteraba de lo que realmente había sucedido; y lo más doloroso sería tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo que pasó, luego de que Susana muriera, aunque, por supuesto, está vez todo sería mucho más difícil.

Tal como todos llegaron, así se marcharon, pero al menos habían dejado un poco de esperanza. Algún día, de algún modo, esperaba compensar su solidaridad.

Sin embargo volvió a quedarse solo, mientras Eleonor volvía a su hogar para revisar a Teresa y llevarle más comida; pero al menos le había prestado los diez dólares, con los que pudo comprarse unos necesarios cigarrillos.

Por la noche, por fin pudo entrar y estar al lado de su pecosa. Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria al verle.

—Hola… —ella no dijo nada, solo le observo aún con los ojos vidriosos—. Me alegra saber que estás fuera de peligro —le beso la mano con demasiado cuidado y cariño.

La tristeza en la rubia era palpable y muy frustrante para su marido. No decía nada, ni siquiera hacia algún sonido tratando de responder, más que los suspiros que de vez en cuando no lograba evitar. Mientras que él ya no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, para luego terminar quedándose en silencio cuando ella se volteó dándole la espalda.

En el fondo le comprendía, tiempo atrás, él no tuvo el coraje necesario para hacer algo parecido, con la única ventaja de que en aquella época vivía completamente solo y seguramente le hubieran encontrado días después.

Ojalá lo hubiera hecho; ¿qué importaba él, siempre y cuando ella no hubiera pasado por todo lo que había pasado a su lado?

Los días le comenzaron a parecer largos mientras deseaba irse de una vez por todas y ser él, quien, esta vez y de verdad, tomara las riendas de su vida. Deseaba tomar a Teresa y permitir que Candy rehiciera su vida desde cero, sin verse forzada a estar con ellos o con cualquiera que no quisiera en su vida. Pero ella le necesitaba y él había jurado ayudarle con aquel problema, tal vez sería después, cuando al fin todo cambiará y ella estuviera mejor; sí, quizá entonces podría volver a pensar u olvidarse de aquello, por ahora solo esperaba a que Albert o los Andrew, o quién fuera que viniera de Chicago, ya no tardará en llegar.

x – x – x

Lo odiaba. De eso no había duda alguna. Odiaba a Terrence Grandchester por ponerle en la posición en que estaba.

Detestaba todas aquellas miradas llenas de lastima y condescendencia que su propia familia y amigos le dirigían, detestaba todas esas frases de ánimo, detestaba aún más que todos solo se le acercarán por Teresa; pero quizá, lo que más detestaba, era ser consciente de que todo eso se lo había ganado a pulso y de que en realidad, su inocente hija no tenía la culpa de nada. Por eso, por eso y mucho más odiaba al hombre con el que se había casado; pero muy en el fondo de su propia condescendencia, era consciente de que no todo era culpa de su esposo. Sin embargo, siempre era más fácil culparle a él, que aceptar sus propios errores.

Uno de esos días en que Terry había descansado de sus labores en el teatro, para pasarlo al lado de su hija, que en realidad, lo único que hacía era comer, balbucear un poco, llorar y dormir; él volvió a dirigirse a ella, mientras alimentaba a Teresa.

Con sorpresa, la rubia acepto un presente, algo que él había comprado, era algo para ella y no para la bebé. Molesta por el momento en que se le ocurrió dárselo, solo sugirió que lo dejara en la mesita frente a ellas y luego, él se marchó.

Cuando Teresa estuvo dormida, con curiosidad, revisó la bolsa de papel que dentro tenía otra caja; la abrió para encontrarse con un bonito abrigo nuevo, del cual cayo un sobre, al momento en que lo saco.

Entonces suspiro con nostalgia. A pesar de todo, él siempre había estado al pendiente de sus necesidades, tal como en ese instante e incluso antes que ella; pues el clima comenzaba a enfriarse y ella solo había llevado unos cuantos suéteres.

Suspirando, finalmente reviso el contenido del sobre, para encontrar todos los documentos de una cuenta bancaria a su nombre, con suficiente dinero como para estar tranquila durante todo un mes y al final de todo aquello, una carta de Terry.

X – x – X – x - X

Gracias por seguir con el fic

Monse


	4. Esperanza

**ESPERANZA**

**_Mi dulce pecosa:_**

**_Lamento no tener nada que decir al respecto de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros. No quiero atormentarte, ni tampoco molestarte; solo quiero que estés tranquila y disfrutes de tu maternidad, sin importar el lugar donde decidas hacerlo. Tampoco tengo nada que exigirte, aunque cada vez que te veo, muero por pedirte que reconsideres las cosas, que abras los ojos y te des cuenta de que no todo fue por causa o culpa mía._**

**_Estaba equivocado y cometí errores, no lo niego. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que lleve a la práctica aquel dicho tan famoso, "Como tal palo, tal astilla". Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que yo mismo nunca tuve un buen ejemplo de lo que debía ser un matrimonio feliz e incluso la paternidad; sin embargo y aunque no te hayas percatado de ello, siempre trate de ser diferente que mi padre._**

**_Cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, solo bastaría para recalcar el gran peso que aún guardo en mi corazón y que al final se resume en que mi vida, después de conocernos, no ha sido tan compartida como la tuya._**

**_Lamento haberte contagiado con mi propia amargura, lamento que hayas preferido guardar tu sonrisa esperando la mía, lamento todo aquello que no he podido controlar y que no pude evitar sentir por ti, aunque estos sentimientos no tuvieran nada de positivo._**

**_Sin embargo, te amo. No solo amo el recuerdo de la chica que trepaba árboles en el San Pablo, sino que también amo la perseverancia y sinceridad de aquella chica que me escribió tantas cartas y que al final, admitió la razón por la que lo hacía. Amo la valentía de esa mujer que se atrevió a aceptar un matrimonio conmigo, a pesar de que no conocía a la persona en que me había convertido. Amo la fuerza que demostraste, después de todo ese tiempo viviendo juntos; pero más amo a esta mujer en que te has convertido, que no teme al futuro, pero sobre todo, que se ha atrevido a convertirse en madre, a pesar de mis errores y los suyos._**

**_Cómo pudiste ver en la documentación que agregó a tu nombre y tal como he dicho al inicio. Solo quiero que ambas sean felices, sin importar donde o con quien estén y te juro que, aunque pueda atrasarme en alguna ocasión, mientras viva y tenga un trabajo estable, siempre podrán contar con ese apoyo; en caso contrario te prometo que al menos haré lo que esté en mis manos._**

**_Terrence G. Grandchester._**

x – x – x

Para bien o para mal, Albert tardó cuatro días en llegar. No podía reclamarle nada, era consciente de la lejanía y los posibles negocios que tuvo que posponer.

Al menos ya no estaba solo, limitado a los breves momentos en que Eleonor le relevaba para poder ir a darse un baño y abrazar a su hija. Sin embargo, lo complicado era confirmar las razones por las que Candy estaba hospitalizada; aunque al final, solo bastaba con ver el vendaje que tenía en la muñeca izquierda, para imaginarlo todo.

—¿Ya la vio un especialista? —el empresario aprovecho que la rubia se había dormido, para salir e invitar un cigarrillo a su yerno, además de averiguar cómo iba el tratamiento.

—El maldito psiquiatra insiste en internarla. Albert; yo no firmaré esa orden y realmente espero que tampoco tú lo hagas.

—Tal vez es lo mejor.

—Por supuesto que no. Candy no está loca; solo tiene dificultades. Pero eso no quiere decir que de buenas a primeras la encerrare en un manicomio. ¿Has visto como tratan a la gente en esos lugares? Hasta los usan como una maldita diversión, es casi como si estuvieran en la cárcel o fueran el atractivo principal de un zoológico, pero peor, por los tratamientos que deben soportar. He escuchado que incluso les dan choques eléctricos.

—Tu amor por ella no te permite darte cuenta de que no hay otra opción.

—Al contrario —inhalo la última parte de su cigarrillo, lo tiró y lo piso—. Mi amor por ella es el que me ha llevado a buscar opciones y encontrarlas, incluso ya tengo una idea de lo que realmente ocasionó todo esto. Solo espero a que le den de alta y este en buenas condiciones para poder llevarla.

—Y, según ese "especialista" ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

—Depresión postparto… —encendió otro cigarrillo al intuir que Albert no estaría completamente de acuerdo con él.

—Depresión pos… —rio—. Escúchate. ¿Cómo podría tener depresión por el parto? Eso fue hace casi un año. Además; todas las madres aman a sus hijos —hizo una pausa, consciente de que el actor estaba convencido con aquel diagnóstico—. Mañana mismo firmaré esa orden y no te preocupes por los gastos; yo me haré cargo.

—No lo permitiré, Albert. ¡no lo permitiré! Haré lo que tenga que hacer para poder mantenerla lejos del maldito manicomio. ¿Me escuchaste? La sacaré del hospital ahora mismo, si es necesario, pero no permitiré algo así. Y tú; más que nadie, deberías darle al menos esa oportunidad y el beneficio de la duda.

—Esta bien… —accedió después de varios minutos pensándolo—. Pero si no funciona o esto empeora…

—Ten un poco de fe en ella. Poco antes de que llegarás el médico me aseguro que, si no surge ningún problema, mañana le darán de alta.

Aquella noche el resto se marchó para descansar mientras que él volvía a quedarse solo, en el hospital, sintiéndose frustrado tan solo de imaginar que, al igual que los días anteriores, ella permanecería en silencio sin importar quien tratara de conversar; por eso, desde la segunda noche había optado leerle hasta que se quedará dormida.

Para aquella noche había elegido un libro que tan solo unos días antes del incidente había comprado solo porque le había parecido un título interesante.

Se acomodo, tal como otras veces se había acomodado en la silla a la derecha de la cama y por un momento no pudo hacer más que observarla.

—¿Estás cómoda? —sabía que no le respondería, aún así, el brillo en los ojos de su pecosa, a pesar de ser melancólico, le brindaba un poco de esperanza ante tanta fatiga y hastío—. Ahora sí; al fin estaremos solos tu y yo…

Se acercó aún un poco más, despejó la frente de su esposa de los inquietos cabellos que podrían entrar entre sus parpados y lastimarle los ojos, luego, con una sonrisa cansina, le beso en la frente, se reacomodo en la dura silla y abrió el libro.

—El misterioso caso de Styles —leyó tan solo encontró la primer página—. Por Agatha Christie…

—Terry… —con voz ronca, la rubia interrumpió su lectura—. ¿Podrías abrazarme?...

x – x – x

—Terry… —murmuró antes de acercarse a la ventana y preguntarse como es que él podía ver todo aquello que en realidad nunca había sido y no era.

Si fuera valiente, como él aseguraba, entonces habría admitido que en la época en que Susana había muerto, ella salía a escondidas de Albert, con un vecino llamado John y lo que había escrito en las primeras tres cartas era cierto a excepción de que, lo que realmente le había movido era la curiosidad. Si realmente fuera sincera, entonces no habría mentido en esas dos últimas cartas, pensando que al menos de esa forma él accedería a enviarle una sola respuesta. Si fuera fuerte, entre tantos pensamientos que tuvo y la idea de estar cometiendo un error, no habría aceptado casarse con alguien a quien ya no conocía, así como también resistiría toda aquella situación. Si de verdad fuera alguien perseverante, entonces, sin importar las razones por las que se casó, habría luchado más por su matrimonio. Si realmente no tuviera miedo, no sentiría esa angustia en el pecho, cada vez que le miraban con algo parecido a lastima. Pero sobre todo, aquello solo le demostraba lo pésima persona que era, pues contrario a sus comentarios, él estaba demostrando ser un buen padre, mientras que ella solo trataba de aparentar que también lo era.

Pero en algo tenía razón; ambos habían cambiado y ninguno sabía lo que les esperaba juntos.

Después de todo, ella nunca supo lo que era un verdadero amor materno y tuvo que conformarse con el cariño compartido de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, después de ellas, solo tuvo desprecio o indiferencia por parte de casi todas las mujeres con las que tuvo contacto durante su infancia y adolescencia.

—Candy —sin que se diera cuenta, Albert había entrado en su alcoba—. Antes de hablar con los demás, necesito charlar contigo…

**X – x – X – x – X**

Chicas gracias por seguir y disculpen si no he contestado sus comentarios, he estado ocupada durante estos días y se me facilita más responder por Wattpad, aunque, aún así, tampoco le he respondido por ahí.

Sin embargo, si quiera decir algo respecto a un review anónimo.

*

Por favor, no hagas mencion al final Story, ya que mi conclusión es diferente; al igual que mi opinión referente a porque Terry se quedó con Susana y la naturaleza misma de Candy.

Volviendo al fic, aquí solo trato de describir los problemas que pudieron haber tenido, luego de que se reencontrarán y simplemente hubieran decidido casarse. Por eso es necesario leer el fic anterior, porque en este solo explicó ciertos puntos oscuros que aclaran que no todo ha sido culpa de Terry.

Te aconsejo que no sigas leyendo, a menos que estés dispuesta a tener una mentalidad abierta, tal como lo anoté en mi advertencia inicial, pues esto apenas va comenzando y podría dañar la imagen que tienes respecto a ella.

Dicho esto, te agradezco que hayas optado por leer este fic.

*

Besos a todas

Monse


	5. Ilusión

**ILUSIÓN**

Le parecía injusto y sin embargo no tenía otra opción. Albert había sido muy claro al darle un día para que pudiera pensar en lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida o por si es que tenía algún último asunto que arreglar con su esposo, para luego comunicarles a todos, incluyendo a su marido, que finalmente era momento para regresar a Chicago; ya fuera con o sin ella.

Aunque, en el fondo le inquietaba que nadie, más que él, conocía las verdaderas circunstancias por las que estaba en aquella casa. ¿ Qué les diría cuando todos quisieran saber más al respecto?

Con ese nuevo peso encima, aquel día resulto ser un tormento aún mayor, ver a tantas personas felices a su alrededor, mientras que ella misma no era capaz de admitir y contarles sus problemas.

Deseaba ser como ellos y sonreír con sinceridad, deseaba ser como antes y colocar una sonrisa fingida ante los demás.

Por la tarde, recargada en la cuna de su pequeña, mientras le observaba dormir, recordó que en aquella carta Terry había mencionado su sonrisa, pero solo pudo suspirar al estar segura de que, solo con él había sentido la confianza de no tener que sonreír y buscar el lado positivo de todo, todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, recordando la sugerencia exacta de Albert, supo que es lo que tenía que hacer. Por la mañana iría a buscarlo para hablar y resolver aquella petición que al final no le podía negar.

x – x – x

Poco a poco, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad y sin embargo, todo se había vuelto aún más complicado.

El miedo constante le había impedido confiar plenamente en ella y es que, si había hecho lo que se había hecho; ¿Qué podría hacerle a Tery? ¿Qué podría detenerle para volver a intentar terminar con su propia vida?

Temeroso, a mitad de la temporada, se vio en la necesidad de pedir unos días libres al teatro. Estaba dispuesto a cuidar a tiempo completo de su familia, al menos hasta que la situación fuera más llevadera.

—Mañana será nuestra primera cita con el psicólogo —esa noche, una semana después de salir del hospital, la rubia seguía pronunciando solo unas cuantas palabras y todas dirigidas a él—. Me imagino lo que debes estar pensando; pero estoy seguro de que estas de acuerdo conmigo y sabes que eso es mejor; hacer el intento antes de que nos veamos obligados a algo diferente.

Eso de charlar con ella mientras le abrazaba, después de haber dormido a la bebé, para luego leerle un poco aún abrazándola, se estaba volviendo un hábito que a pesar de todo, les agradaba, sin importar si ella solo le respondía con monosílabos.

Desde su perspectiva, él había ocasionado todo aquello y la mejor forma de pagar sus culpas, era tratando de remediarlo.

—¿Crees que pueda ayudarme?—él suspiro cuando vio la duda reflejada en las esmeraldas de su esposa, luego le beso en la frente, la nariz y los labios.

—Al menos, lo intentará —musito contra los cabellos rubios, volviendo a besarle.

Lo que para él resultaba realmente importante, era que ella parecía estar progresando, aunque solo fuera a pasos pequeños.

Por supuesto, la primer cita con el psicólogo fue solo para que ella le conociera y tuviera un poco de confianza. Él especialista se había concentrado en una serie de preguntas que aparentemente no tenían mucho sentido para la rubia y luego, cuando ese hombre le pidió que le contara una anécdota cualquiera, no supo que responder.

—No te preocupes —su esposo le alentó cuando se animó a contarle lo ocurrido, mientras preparaban un pequeño almuerzo en Central Park, luego de la sesión psicológica—. Tenemos otra cita y veremos qué pasa. Lo importante es no rendirse.

—La mañana en que salí del hospital… —no estaba segura de lo que diría su esposo al respecto.

—Dime, ¿pasó algo?

—Es que escuché a un médico hablando con Albert y le dijo que debía internarme de inmediato en una clínica psiquiátrica… ¿tú sabías de eso?

—Sí —admitió—. Fue algo que mencionaron en más de una ocasión. Pero estás aquí y no ahí —se percató de la actitud que tomaba la rubia—. Escúchame —le tomo de la barbilla y le incitó a verle a los ojos—. No permitiré que eso pase; pero sé que necesitas ayuda, ambos la necesitamos y, es por eso que no debemos rendirnos —le soltó y continuo sirviéndole jugo—. Lo haremos por Teresa, para que pueda tener la familia que nosotros nunca tuvimos —le entrego su vaso y un sandwich—. Pero sobre todo, lo haremos por nosotros, para que podamos tener la oportunidad que nos merecemos —su esposa sonrió, mientras mordía su emparedado; estaba de acuerdo, ella también deseaba eso y mucho más.

—Terry; te amo… —sin que él lo esperara, ella musitó aquellas palabras que habían sido casi inaudibles.

—A pesar de todo; yo también te amo… —la vio sonreír con mayor tranquilidad.

x – x – x

Gracias al favor de Albert, había logrado llegar al lugar en que vivía con Terry, contando con el tiempo suficiente para tratar aquellos asuntos que le habían llevado hasta allí; pero él no estaba en casa.

Volver a estar ahí revivía en ella todos aquellos malos momentos. Saludo a la chica que se encargaba de la limpieza, quien solo se mostró muy contenta porque al fin conocería a la bebé y no tardó en retomar sus labores.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando entro a la alcoba que compartía con su esposo, y se percató de que todo seguía tal como ella lo había dejado. Acomodó a la pequeña en la cama y se recostó junto a ella; esa sensación era la misma que experimentaba cada vez que volvía al hogar de Pony, esa sensación era como volver a su hogar, esa sensación era tan cálida y agradable, que no logro evitar quedarse dormida, abrazando a su pequeña, que al parecer experimentaba las mismas sensaciones.

—Candy… —algún tiempo después, él le despertó con cuidado—. ¿Tú?... —en el rostro de su esposo, se alcanzaban a notar algunas lágrimas.

—Terry… —se incorporó un poco, parpadeo dos veces y acarició las mejillas de ese hombre; ¿acaso lloraba por ella? Por ella, que en realidad solo había ido para hablarle sobre el registro de la niña.

Terry tomo las delicadas manos de su esposa y comenzó a besarlas, mientras que ella no hallaba la manera de pedirle que parara y decirle que no se quedaría, que solo se estaba confundiendo y que, de seguir así, todo terminaría mucho peor.

—¿Terry? —aun sin poder decir nada, él simplemente reaccionó dándole un profundo besó, que le agradó mucho más de lo que ella habría podido imaginar.

X – x – X – x – X

Chicas, disculpen la demora, es que llegó mi lentudo y ya saben, luego se pone un poquito Chucky. además estoy preparando un poco de ponche del mexicano tradicional.

Pero ya estoy aquí.

Por cierto, quiero aclarar que el mensaje que dejaron no fue ofensivo ni grosero, de hecho, mi intención al responder tampoco lo fue, simplemente fue una aclaración.

Aún así, gracias chicas y disculpen que siga sin responderles correctamente. Prometí que el lunes tendré un poco más de tiempo.

Besos

Monse


	6. Desesperanza

**DESESPERANZA**

Encerrada en el baño, sin otro lugar en donde poder esconderse, lloraba sin poderlo evitar.

¿Habría en el mundo alguien más patética que ella?

Saberlo sería al menos un consuelo.

Él estaba feliz de tenerle ahí, sin importar las razones por las que ella había hecho esa visita, sin importar nada más e inconsciente de las razones que en realidad le habían llevado. Y a su vez, ella estaba feliz por la forma tan fiel y entregada en que le recibió, a pesar de haber estado junto a la bebé. Pero, la duda le atormentaba. ¿Esa felicidad era por ella o por su hija? Después de todo, él no había intentado tocarla, solo le había besado, aunque aún no se sentía en condiciones como para algo más deseo que al menos lo hubiera intentado.

Y al final ella seguía ahí, sentada en el suelo de la tina de baño, sin lograr dejar de sentir aquel deseo de no marcharse nunca más, sin lograr dejar de recriminarle por aquellos sentimientos que no podía evitar, sin lograr dejar de pensar que aquello era un error, sin lograr dejar de desear irse de una vez por todas.

De pronto, un desesperado llanto se escucho a través de la puerta, no deseaba ir, no deseaba atender el llamado, era claro que ambas estaban igual de desesperadas.

¿Cómo podía, siquiera pensar, que lograría algo ella sola, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de apartar su propia desesperación para poder calmar la de su pequeña? ¿cómo?

Sollozo con mayor impotencia, mientras aquel llanto comenzaba a calmarse, al tiempo en que se acercaba al lugar de su encierro.

Era simple imaginar lo que sucedía, era simple imaginar que él no tardaría en encontrarla, era simple saber que le reclamaría por no cuidar a su hija y entonces, tal vez así finalmente todo terminaría; tal vez le pediría que se marchara y se quedaría con la niña, solo porque ella acababa de demostrar que no era apta para ser madre.

x – x– x

Sentado tras el escritorio en la oficina del director, Terry suspiro profundo, con una mezcla entre ansiedad, desolación y confusión; deseando no haber ido a traer aquellas cosas que había olvidado, y encontrándose con la suerte de que, antes de salir, un enviado de la corte necesitaba entregarle un paquete.

Deseaba arrojarlo al basurero, luego hacer como que aquel citatorio no existía y sin embargo, seguía sosteniendolo entre sus manos.

Con frustración lo dejó caer sobre el escritorio y rió con amargura mientras se frotaba la frente.

No daba crédito a ello; no podía. Justo cuando comenzaba a creer que todo comenzaba a mejorar y a tomar su lugar, llegaba ese citatorio al pasado.

¿En que momento Candy inicio todo aquello?

Había sucedido antes del "accidente" que le había llevado al hospital, eso era claro, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, durante aquel tiempo en que claramente no lograron entenderse, ella había hecho mucho más que solo mantener su distancia.

Tal vez, en esta ocasión, era en serio. Tal vez aún deseaba llegar a eso. Tal vez aquello era una clara muestra de que iba mejorando y de que, aunque existiera un poquito de amor entre ellos, no estaban hechos el uno para la otra. Tal vez debía admitirlo, aceptarlo, firmar el divorcio y pelear, en caso de ser necesario, por la custodia de Teresa.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, había jurado apoyarle sin importar nada más.

Con prisa salió del teatro para poder llegar a tiempo y recoger a su esposa. Deseaba llegar antes de que terminara la sesión, algo que definitivamente, luego de aquel imprevisto y tomando en cuenta que tenía el tiempo justo, no consiguió.

—¿Dónde estabas? —al llegar, ya le esperaba en el recibidor fuera del pequeño consultorio, temiendo que él no volviera—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Demasiado tráfico —fue todo lo que respondió—. Vámonos.

Aquella noche durante la cena, inquieta por la actitud y la renuencia de su marido, estiro su mano izquierda hasta alcanzar los dedos de la mano derecha de él, le sonrió un poco y con timidez, cuando él volteo a verle, deseaba animarlo, tal como tantas veces había hecho con ella, pero la mirada turquesa delataba el profundo conflicto al que se enfrentaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó temerosa.

Él no respondió en seguida, inhaló profundo, tomo la mano de su esposa con ambas manos y le acarició con todo el amor que sentía por ella, antes de depositar un beso en el dorso de la nívea mano.

Suspiro al ser consciente de que, después del gran peso que la muerte de Susana había depositado sobre sus hombros, en lugar de ser liberación y tranquilidad, y aunque estaba seguro de que nunca había sido su intención, ella termino por depositar una carga aún mayor en él.

Sonrió de lado, de forma casi invisible y fugaz, al recordar que tan solo, una semana antes, aún tenía la venda puesta. Con cuidado volteo aquella mano y acarició esa cicatriz que, mientras estuvieran juntos, una y otra vez les recordaría lo sucedido.

—Nunca se borrara —murmuro, mientras ella se sintió avergonzada, sin percatarse de que no solo hablaba de la marca que delataba la forma en que había intentado terminar con todo.

—No… —pronuncio casi sin voz, mientras alejaba su mano de las de él e incapaz de enfrentarle enfocaba la vista en el florero a su derecha.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —todo aquello que llevaba guardado se agolpó en su mirada, suplicante por ver las esmeraldas que su esposa le ocultaba o al menos, por volver a sentir el tacto de su piel.

—No… —deseaba gritarle que también ella había cometido muchos errores y que nunca había sido nada de lo que él pensaba que era; pero seguía sin lograr expresarse, a pesar de que, sin darse cuenta, de algún modo había logrado admitir sus errores, aunque solo fuera con ella misma.

—Candy… sí realmente es lo que deseas y sí aún lo necesitas; firmaré el divorcio…

x – x – x

—¿Candy? —toco a la puerta del baño, mientras ella luchaba por controlarse—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás ahí? —ella no respondía.

Preocupado, acomodo a Teresa en su cama y tratando de conservar la calma, al notar que estaba cerrado con seguro, busco la llave maestra que guardaba en uno de sus cajones y luego fue a abrir.

—¿Candy?... —ella seguía sentada en el mismo lugar del cual, prácticamente, no se había movido más que solo unos centímetros.

La observo con cautela, mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas; era claro que físicamente estaba bien y eso solo podía tener un significado.

—Vamos —contrario a todo lo que pudo haber esperado, su esposo le ofreció la mano y la condujo de vuelta a su recámara, donde, igual de confundido que ella, solo pudo abrazarle provocando que ella llorara aún más.

—Terry… —musito, deseando pedirle que le dejara marchar, pero cuando alzó la vista, le vio llorar con ella—. ¿Terry?...

—Si pudiera lograr que estuviéramos tranquilos y evitar que siguiéramos peleando, lo haría —la soltó y limpio sus propias lagrimas—. Pero eso es algo que no te puedo prometer —la rubia no sabía que pensar con sus palabras—. Necesitamos aclarar lo sucedido y luego, quizá, si tenemos suerte y ambos ponemos de nuestra parte, quizá, al menos, podamos lograr tener una vida mejor —estaba seguro de saber lo que le sucedía.

—Terry; yo… —inhalo con fuerza, era claro que necesitaba un pañuelo que él no tardó en ofrecerle.

—No viniste para quedarte —luchando por ocultar su dolor y decepción, finalmente pronunció aquello que tanto temía que fuera una realidad, pero que presentía y que, una vez salió a la luz, se volvió en algo obvio y agobiante.

—No… —musito, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a formarse entre sus párpados—. Pero no tengo otro lugar donde estar… —ni tampoco, en donde quisiera estar, pero eso no era capaz de admitirlo.

X – x – X – x - X

Lamento la tardanza.

Espero les guste el capítulo.


	7. Prórroga

**PRÓRROGA**

—Discúlpame —era claro que ninguno sabía como continuar aquella charla—. Yo vine para hablarte del registro de Teresa y porque…

—Esta bien —estaba completamente desilusionado y no deseaba seguir escuchándole—. No te preocupes. Discúlpame tú a mi. Sin embargo, quizá ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algún trámite antes de que se marchen —estaba resignado y lo que menos deseaba era hacerse falsas ilusiones, a pesar de que prácticamente había admitido que se quedaría.

—Terry… —verle tan desanimado le rompía aún más el corazón y el balbuceo de la pequeña, les regreso a la realidad.

Con una media sonrisa, él se acercó a la bebé, la sostuvo en sus brazos y le arrullo, pensando que al menos por ella, cualquier cosa valdría la pena.

—Cuídala siempre —pidió, entregándosela a su madre—. Es lo único que me queda de la ilusión y el cariño que alguna vez existió entre nosotros —ella la sostuvo solo por un instante y volvió a depositarla entre las sábanas.

—Terry… —le detuvo de la mano y le miró, delatando todo el dolor que en aquel momento sentía y sabiéndose incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

—Dilo —sugirió—. Ya sé que para ti siempre ha sido difícil confiar tus sentimientos; pero Candy, dilo; dímelo. No importa si es bueno o es malo, confía en alguien de una vez por todas, no solo en Albert —esa fue una pena más en el corazón de la rubia, pues ya ni en él confiaba por completo—. Estoy seguro de que, si realmente así lo quieres, también podrás confiar en mí, no solo porque aún somos esposos, no solo porque aún te amo, ni tampoco porque soy el padre de tu hija; confía en mí, porque me gustaría que volvieras a verme como a un amigo y no solo como a tu marido. Porque daría lo que fuera, para que volviéramos a ser jóvenes y tener una unión como la que teníamos antes de Susana…

—No puedo… —sollozo, abrazándose a él—. No puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera sé cómo intentarlo…

x – x – x

—Por el momento, supongo que lo más prudente es ir a la corte y solicitar una prórroga, al menos, hasta que estés en condiciones más estables —ella no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí…

Volviendo a evadir su mirada, se levantó y le dejo solo en el comedor, para luego encerrarse en su alcoba, dispuesta a permanecer sola por el resto de la noche. Mientras que él no podía más que admitir lo fácil que le había resultado el pronunciar aquellas palabras a pesar de sentir como, algo dentro de él se desgarraba con cada una de ellas.

Ya no podía engañarse más, sin importar nada, la realidad era que ya no podía más con todo aquello, ya ni siquiera podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaría bien. Necesitaba un respiro después de tanto pesar, necesitaba deshacerse de todo aquel peso que tenía sobre sus hombros, volver a sentirse libre y a gusto consigo mismo.

—Mi señorita pecas… —apretando los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus párpados y luego de percatarse de que ella deseaba quedarse sola, balbuceo contra la puerta—. Descansa. Te amo…

¿Qué más podía intentar, cuando admitir la realidad parecía ser lo más humano que podía hacer por ella, por él e incluso por Teresa?

Aún se amaban, pero era claro que el peso de todo lo acontecido durante sus casi tres años de matrimonio, se había vuelto demasiado para ellos.

¿Serviría de algo seguir intoxicándose y desgastándose de aquella manera, solo por la ilusión de no dejarse vencer?

La mañana siguiente, sin pensarlo más, fue a agendar una cita con un psicoanalista diferente, pero que no estuviera tan lejos del de Candy, organizando sus horarios de acuerdo a los de ella. Deseaba estar preparado para lo que viniera y, sin importar que durante la siguiente noche ella actuará como si aquel episodio no hubiese ocurrido, él no deseaba volver a pasar por algo similar a lo que había vivido luego de que Susana muriera.

Casi dos semanas después, debido a que Terry también había retomado sus labores en el teatro; cada uno llegó al juzgado por sus propios medios.

Ella, con el apoyo de su abogado, pidió la acordada prórroga de un mes exactamente, luego de alegar conflictos médicos.

Él, sin embargo, después de escuchar la fecha elegida por su esposa, llegó a una decisión gracias a las conclusiones a las que había llegado durante las sesiones de psicoterapia; entonces acepto con una condición: la custodia de Teresa sería suya.

A esas alturas; ¿Importaba si terminaba haciendo lo mismo que había hecho su padre?

Lo cierto es que no había comparación alguna. Él sí amaba a su hija, él le había atendido y se había mantenido al pendiente desde el momento en que ella había nacido. Pero sobre todo, él no se la arrebataría a una madre amorosa; más bien, le estaba quitando un peso de encima a la mujer que le había ayudado a engendrarla.

—¡Terry! —intento detenerlo, incapaz de creer algo así, en cuanto terminaron aquella reunión en la que no estuvo del todo de acuerdo con el resultado—. Espera, por favor —prácticamente corría tras él, sin entender su reacción, ni su decisión.

—Hablaremos después… —solo se detuvo lo suficiente, para responderle y luego en lugar de regresar al teatro, fue directamente a Central Park, con el único objetivo de despejar la mente.

Tenían un mes para tratar de reparar algo que jamás volvería a ser igual y que, aquel quién más había luchado por solucionarlo, en lugar de solo quejarse al respecto, finalmente ya no deseaba reparar; lo único que quería y en que pensaba era en sobrevivir al naufragio junto con su hija.

x – x – x

Aquello era complicado para ambos, de eso no tenía duda mientras seguía llorando entre sus brazos, siendo consciente de que, tan solo para soportarla mientras mostraba su vulnerabilidad, debía sentir un profundo cariño por ella, lo cual, estaba segura de que era una ventaja.

—Te pedí matrimonio —musito, recordando esa pregunta en la cual ella insistió tanto, durante aquella pelea, antes del nacimiento de Teresa—; porque tuve miedo. Te he encontrado y luego te he perdido tantas veces; que simplemente no quería que eso volviera a suceder —aun abrazándola, le beso la coronilla, cuando se percató de que ella había dejado de sollozar—. Pero, estaba tan emocionado con todo, que nunca preste atención a un simple detalle, que parecía tan insignificante que fue muy fácil ignorar y que ni tú, ni yo lo vimos…

—¿Cuál? —levanto la vista, encontrándose con la melancólica mirada turquesa de su marido.

—Que a pesar de ser las mismas personas, éramos diferentes a esos chicos que una vez conocimos —ella pareció comprender lo que le decía—. Nuestra esencia aún persiste, pero hemos cambiado lo suficiente como para habernos vuelto unos desconocidos, además; no puedes negar que la vida de casados ha sido más difícil de lo que pensamos —ella sonrió, era cierto, le había costado mucho el acostumbrarse, aunque todo seguía pareciéndole complicado—. Además; ninguno lo hemos puesto fácil. Tú siempre te quedas callada e incluso has tomado decisiones por tu cuenta.

—Pero tú no has sido un marido ejemplar…

—No —le interrumpió—. Sé muy bien que no, espero que me disculpes por eso y solo puedo asegurarte que, al menos trataré de cambiar.

¿De que le servía aquella promesa, cuando ya todo se había terminado?

—Candy; estoy en tus manos —le alejo un poco, la tomo por los hombros y continuo—. Tú eres la única capaz de decidir si te quedas o te vas, si eres lo suficientemente piadosa como para darnos otra oportunidad o dejar las cosas como están —ella bajo la mirada—. Por mi parte solo puedo prometer que trataré, que haré lo posible, pero también espero justo lo mismo de ti; que al menos me tengas un poco de confianza y que tomemos más decisiones juntos…

**X – x – X – x - X**

Disculpen la demora


	8. Naufragio

NAUFRAGIO

Era difícil, era muy difícil y sin importar nada, cada día se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión.

Por un lado, era claro que Terry ponía de su parte, a pesar de dormir en recamaras separadas, a pesar de que ella procuraba tener el mínimo contacto con él, a pesar de que solo le permitía besos fugaces que para nada le agradaban y de que, usualmente era él quien por las noches y cada momento que pasaba en casa se hacía cargo de Teresa. Por el otro, ella seguía sin poder controlar esa angustia que le consumía por dentro y que lo único que le generaba era desesperación y tristeza respecto a la niña. Esa era la única ventaja de estar ahí; que no tenía que fingir ante todos que era feliz con su maternidad, mientras que su marido se limitaba a tolerarla o quizá a ignorarla. La única ventaja de todo aquello, era que de vez en cuando le invitaba a cenar, a ver algún espectáculo o simplemente a caminar; ese era su único respiro ante la opresión que mantenía en su pecho y que no entendía por completo.

Cuando Teresa cumplió los siete meses, aprovechando que el actor había descansado ese día, estaba segura de que le llevaría a algún lado; sin embargo, se sorprendió al verlo dormido aún en pijama y en el suelo del cuarto de la niña, mientras ella jugaba junto a él.

—Acércate —le dijo, justo cuando estaba por salir y volver a dejarles—. ¿Candy? —volteo a verle y distinguió el destello triste de su mirada, que era casi imposible de ver.

—Pensé que dormías…

—Candy… —de pronto se sintió avergonzada, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar, casi como si le estuviera regañando—. Dime qué es lo que te sucede.

—No lo sé… —ella tardó en responder, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero solo termino respondiendo aquello de lo que estaba segura—. Sé que la amó, es mi hija; ¿Cómo podría no quererla? Y sin embargo…

—Ven aquí… —le llamo en cuanto la vio limpiándose una lágrima.

Para su sorpresa, ella obedeció y se recostó junto a él, dejando a la pequeña en medio, para que continuara jugando. Le tocó la mejilla con ternura y la vio sonreír ante aquella caricia. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero al final, no lograban decir nada, hasta que finalmente él se animo.

—Te amo —trataba de ser cauteloso con las palabras que usaba—. Pero no podemos seguir así —la sonrisa de la rubia abandono su rostro—. Necesitas a alguien en quien puedas confiar y a quien puedas amar como no lograste volver a amarme a mi. Teresa necesita una madre, incluso más que a un padre. Y yo… —aquellas palabras quedaron en el aire, intrigando a la rubia.

—¿Y tú?...

x – x – x

¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir así?

Aquella noche, una noche antes de tener que volver al juzgado, una fan había logrado colarse a las instalaciones, de alguna manera le había encontrado en su oficina y descubriendo que no solo deseaba un autógrafo, él había logrado mantener la cordura.

Seguía casado, a pesar de cuánto necesitaba un momento como el que se le proponía, aquella chica no era su esposa, ni siquiera se le parecía un poco, nunca lo sería.

Sin mediar palabras, se alejó de ella y salió, siendo consciente de lo que casi acababa de suceder. Luego pidió que se redoblará la seguridad y que buscarán aquella chica para sacarla del teatro; los periódicos harían fiesta con ese suceso, en cuanto se enteraran.

Debía tener cuidado, sobre todo en un momento como aquel, no deseaba ningún tipo de escándalo sobre su nombre, y en caso de que permitiera un momento como el que se le había propuesto, debía elegir correctamente.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir, a pesar de ser consciente de que el siguiente día sería complicado y luego, por la mañana, se marchó antes de que ella despertara.

Termino de prepararse en casa de su madre, para luego volver a enfrentarse a ella.

Esos ojos color esmeralda eran los que veía desaparecer todas las noches tras la puerta junto a la suya, esos labios eran los que habían dejado de hablarle y besarle, esas manos eran las que habían dejado de acariciarle. Esa mujer, a quien consideraba como al amor de su vida, era la que se había vuelto su cicatriz más profunda.

—Sí ambos están de acuerdo, firmen en el lugar correspondiente.

Ella solo le miró por un instante y firmo. No había nada más que hablar, desde que se solicito la prórroga ya lo habían dicho todo.

Él solo observo, en completo silencio, pensando en que eso era lo mejor para todos, porque si no podían ser felices juntos, entonces al menos quedarían los recuerdos de una lejana grata compañía, esos que tal vez podrían ser lo suficientemente fuertes, como para cerrar las heridas o al menos, para no guardar una pizca de rencor en su corazón.

Entonces, fue su turno. Observo a Candy, observo aquella mirada con la que tanto había soñado desde que solo era un jovencito rebelde, miró aquellos labios que en ese entonces le habían ilusionado con la promesa de algo que podría ser eterno y que luego de reencontrarse solo termino por naufragar.

—¿Es lo que deseas? —la miró a ella, que solo logro afirmar en silencio, desviando su propia mirada.

Entonces, dándose un minuto, comenzó a firmar.

—Teresa es tuya… —ella dijo de pronto, con lágrimas en los ojos y una mueca que delataba su dolor—. De todas formas, yo nunca pude cuidarla como tú lo hiciste.

—Eso ya está solucionado —al final, no era capaz de permitir que su hija experimentará lo mismo que él—. Ella necesita más a su madre que a mí…

El resto de trámites no le interesaba.

¿De que servía prestar atención a todo aquello, si de todas formas ya se habían divorciado?

¿De que servía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, si de esa manera no volvería a recuperar su vida o su matrimonio?

¿De que servía seguir pretendiendo ser fuerte, cuando ya no había nada por que luchar?

Ella observo la lenta parsimonia con que su ahora exesposo se incorporaba, sin observar nada, más que el documento en que acaba de plasmar su aceptación. Le vio jugar con el bolígrafo, como si el peso de lo que acababa de hacer no le permitiera actuar de manera normal, después se percató de la forma pesada en que simplemente abrió la mano y lo dejo caer sobre aquellos documentos. Y luego, cuando alzó la vista, él la observaba, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, únicamente delatando el vacío en que se había sumergido. Apretó los labios, trato de sonreír sin conseguirlo y volvió a bajar la mirada.

Luego, en cuanto el juez termino, él fue el primero en retirarse, sin siquiera hablar con su abogado.

Debía ir al teatro, pero también tenía que ir al departamento.

Ahí, entro a la alcoba de quién había sido su esposa y dejo un pequeño paquete envuelto delicadamente y una nota sobre la mesita de noche.

_Hace un mes me percate de que habías olvidado lo que podríamos haber celebrado este día y que ahora, en realidad ya no significa nada._

_Espero que la vida, después del día de hoy, sea amable contigo y te ayude a obtener todo lo que anheles._

_Son mis mayores deseos para ti._

_Feliz último aniversario._

_Terrence G._

x – x – x

Al principio no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, solo suspiro, mientras su mirada era obvia.

¿Acaso algún día podría darle lo que deseaba?

¿Acaso algún día admitiría que ella anhelaba justo lo mismo?

De pronto, él se enderezó solo un poco, para levantar un juguete que la pequeña le había aventado y que en silencio le regreso, mientras la rubia no hacía más que observar.

Se recargo en su codo y volvió a acariciar la mejilla de su esposa mientras le limpiaba las indiscretas lágrimas que no había logrado contener, luego le dio un beso en la frente, otro en la mejilla y uno más en los labios, para luego no poderlo evitar y besarla como mucho tiempo antes no le había besado y sin que ninguno se atreviera a terminar aquel gesto, sino hasta que su hija atino a la cabeza de su madre, que no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que reír.

Entonces aquel instante termino en el momento en que ella se alejó y busco el juguete para devolverlo, pero sin lograr evitar que su esposo se levantará y saliera de la pieza.

Sí. Por supuesto que sabía que era lo que el necesitaba, sabía que solo bastaba una palabra para que pudiera tomarlo de ella y sin embargo, no lo hacía, ninguno hacía nada, muchas veces ya ni siquiera tenía sentido alguno, muchas veces pensaba que quizá, si ella moría, todos los problemas y conflictos que había ocasionado, al fin terminarían.

Sin prisa se levantó, salió de la alcoba de la niña y comenzó a buscarle, hasta encontrarlo recargado en la terraza, demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos, como para darse cuenta del momento en que ella se le acercó y le abrazo por la espalda.

—Tal vez, también deberías buscar lo que no puedo darte... —dijo, para tormento de ambos.

X – x – X – x - X

Blanca, disculpa por no haberte respondido antes, pero si el final no es definitivo, hare una tercera parte para el próximo año.

Disculpen también por la tardanza.

Besos

Monse


	9. Hundimiento

**HUNDIMIENTO**

Con amargura se soltó de aquel abrazo, le vio de frente y no pudo hacer nada por un instante.

—Preocúpate por ti misma —dijo al fin y luego regreso al interior del departamento—. Entre tú y yo, te aseguro que después de todo, estaré bien. Simplemente ya no puedo con esto, he tratado de poner todo de mi parte, pero… ni siquiera sé si ha valido la pena —musito. Me rindo, Candy; ganaste… o perdiste, no sé, ni siquiera tengo la mínima idea de que es lo que esperabas de mi —su frustración era palpable—. Deberías empezar buscando un empleo, tal vez eso te ayude a recuperar un poco de la chica que en su momento fuiste. Incluso, si es lo que quieres, me llevaré a Teresa conmigo, para que así no tengas más preocupaciones que ver por ti misma.

—Pero soy su madre…

—Pues parece justo lo contrario.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y despareció por el pasillo

Él tenía razón, ella sabía que tenía razón. Pero quería explicarle toda aquella avalancha de sentimientos que guardaba en su interior, quería explicarle que no comprendía la forma en que les odiaba y al mismo tiempo les amaba, pero no podía, algo muy dentro de ella, esa misma sensación que antes siempre le sugería sonreír frente a los demás, era la misma que ahora le impedía expresarse.

Sin meditarlo demasiado, fue directamente a la recámara de su marido, toco a la puerta y al entender que le estaban negando la entrada abrió dispuesta a intentar algo, lo que fuera, pero una vez ahí no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Disculpa por lo que dije antes —tardo en responder—. No es que realmente quiera alejarla de ti.

—Terry yo…

—¿Es que acaso me odias tanto? —llevaba meses atormentándose con esa duda—. ¿Acaso tú odio hacia mi es tan fuerte, que no puedes evitar reflejarlo en Teresa?...

x – x – x

Al fin estaba hecho, al fin todo había terminado, al fin podría centrarse en él, en su carrera y en el trabajar para que a Tery nunca le faltará nada; al menos mientras la prensa se enteraba de su divorcio, y sin embargo, en seguida se dio cuenta de que después de tanto dolor, solo le quedaba aún más dolor y soledad.

Refugiado en su oficina, después de un ensayo que termino con la poca paciencia que le restaba, era consciente de que ya no tenía donde ir, ya no tenía a nadie que le esperara, ya ni siquiera se sentía libre de abrazar a su hija, una vez más se encontraba con las manos vacías.

Después de meditarlo demasiado, luego de que al parecer ya todos o casi todos se habían marchado, tomo la botella de vodka que guardaba al fondo de uno de sus cajones y que estaba a la mitad, también saco un vaso, el cual observo con detenimiento antes de tomar directamente un trago de la botella; carraspeó y en seguida tomo otro trago, el cual termino justo cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

—Que bueno que sigues aquí —era Karen—; aunque, pareciera que preferirías estar en otro lado —comento—. Te importaría invitarme un trago.

—Adelante —sirvió un poco en el vaso y se lo ofreció—. ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

—Necesito un permiso para el próximo mes. Un primo se casará y…

—No hay problema; solo ponte de acuerdo con tu reemplazo.

—Gracias… —dudó de lo que observaba mientras se terminaba su trago—. Sé que no debería preguntar, pero es claro que no estás bien.

Él cruzó los brazos, le miró sin expresión alguna y sin decir una sola palabra.

—Hace poco tuve problemas con Stuart, pensé que quizá podríamos solucionarlo pero al final rompimos nuestro compromiso.

—Al menos aún no te casabas…

—No, aún no —entendió—. Pero el dolor siempre es dolor.

—Hoy firme mi divorcio con Candy —le dijo, después de todo, ella era lo más parecido a una amiga.

—No sabía que tenían problemas…

—Yo tampoco sabía que tenías dificultades con Stuart —intento volver a servir el vaso de la actriz, pero ella le arrebató la botella.

—¿Tienes más? —pregunto al terminar un buen trago, mientras él le sonreía y hacia un gesto afirmativo al mismo tiempo—. ¿Y qué esperas para sacarlo?

—Por Stuart —Terry tomo la botella y también dio un buen trago, para luego abrir el cajón y sacar otras dos botellas llenas—. ¿Puedes con esto? —le reto.

—Claro. Pero este no me parece el lugar adecuado para…

—Es una lastima; ¿no crees? —hablo en doble sentido.

—Al menos mañana no trabajaremos —tomo otro trago, mientras el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto—. Vámonos de aquí. Lo último que quiero es que todo mundo comience a decir que me vieron ebria y contigo —guardo una de las botellas llenas en su bolso y luego, pensándolo un poco más, también guardo la otra— ¿Me llevarás o dejaras que ande por la calle cargando esto?

—Esta bien.

Aún consciente de sus actos, decidió que la llevaría hasta su casa y quizá, luego iría a la de Eleonor a pasar la noche. Pero después de todo y luego de que casi se terminaran otra botella completa, el final de aquella noche había sido muy diferente.

Ella era su única amiga, él era un buen amigo y compañero, ella amaba a su ex prometido, él aún amaba a su exesposa y sin embargo, por la madrugada amanecieron con terribles jaquecas y bajo las mismas sábanas.

x – x – x

Aún mucho más desanimada, semanas después de aquella última discusión, volvió a casa. Durante todo ese tiempo no había encontrado un solo empleo que valiera la pena y para colmo, en cuanto puso un pie en el departamento, la soledad fue perceptible. No había nadie, no tardó en ir a comprobarlo, ni siquiera estaba la doncella que se encargaba de la limpieza.

Fue a la cocina y preparo un platillo sencillo, se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer, sin evitar terminárselo todo a pesar de la gran angustia que aquello le provocaba, mientras luchaba contra ella misma y la idea de que al fin Terry le había abandonado; después de todo, durante todo ese tiempo él no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra más que lo necesario pero, sin poder contenerlo más, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse justo antes de que la puerta se abriera.

—Terry… —solo le saludo con un gesto rápido y luego dejo a la niña en el suelo—. No sabía que ya podía caminar… —pronto se arrepintió de aquel comentario.

—No me sorprende; estoy seguro de que hay mucho más que no sabes sobre Tery.

—¿Dónde estaban? —quiso enfocar la atención en otro tema.

—Fuimos a ver el nuevo departamento… —en aquella ocasión si tenía algo que decirle, aunque no todo era verdad.

—No me habías dicho que nos mudaremos… —trato de sonreír.

—No nos mudaremos; me mudare y pensaba en la posibilidad de llevar a Tery conmigo, al menos de vez en cuando.

—Perdón; ¿qué?

—Puedes seguir aquí el tiempo que lo desees y también visitarme con Tery cuando quieras. No te preocupes por las cuentas; seguiré apoyándote hasta que encuentres un empleo con el cual puedas hacerte cargo de tus propios gastos.

—Pero… —no sabía que pensar al respecto.

—He hablado con mi abogado, creo que es momento de que lo sepas, así que, podría llegarte un citatorio para que podamos llegar a un acuerdo respecto al divorcio… —siguió mintiendo hasta llegar a su recámara, volviendo a tomar a la niña en brazos.

Mientras tanto, ella caía en cuenta de que así era como aquellos dos años y medio de matrimonio estaban llegando a su fin.

Pero; ¿qué no era eso lo que ella también deseaba?

¿Por qué le molestaba, cuando ella había hablado con un abogado, mucho antes de que él lo hiciera?

**X – x – X – x - X**

Ya se me esta haciendo costumbre publicar por las noche y desde mi teléfono (aunque ya no sirve bien).

Gracias a todas por seguir con la historia, que resultó aun mas melancólica que la primer parte.

Por cierto, Dení, te prometo que al final hafan algo que debieron hacer desde el principio.

Besos a todas

Monse


	10. Deterioro

**DETERIORO**

Era imposible que lograra dormir. Era inútil seguir intentándolo. Ni siquiera tenía caso que continuara acostada pero; ¿Qué podía hacer a esa hora de la noche?

Deseando no causar más molestias, estaba segura de que lo mejor era que ella se marchara, en lugar de que Terry tuviera que mudarse del departamento que con tanto esfuerzo había comprado pero, entonces; ¿Qué haría ella? ¿a dónde iría?

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, entro en la habitación de su bebé, se sentó en suelo, junto a la cuna y tomo la pequeña manita. La amaba, claro que la amaba pero, al mismo tiempo, no lograba evadir aquel resentimiento que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender.

De pronto, la pequeña se movió y abrió los ojos, como si algo le hubiese asustado. Entonces comenzó a llorar.

—Tranquila… —intentando cubrir su rol de madre, la rubia la sostuvo y trato de arrullarle, provocando que ella llorara aún más fuerte—. Tranquila —repitió, deseando que Terry no se levantara a ver que era lo que sucedía pero él ya estaba ahí.

—Dámela —era firme.

—Terry; yo…

—Esta bien. Entiendo. Solo dámela… —sintiendo que no tenía opción, se la entrego, esperando que a él le costará aún más el consolarla y sin embargo paso justo lo contrario, ella se calmó enseguida—. Yo me encargo. Vete a dormir.

—Pero…

—Esta no es hora para nada —musito—. Vete a dormir… —aún sosteniendo a su hija, entro a su alcoba y cerró la puerta, sin imaginar que Candy permanecería ahí, incapaz de actuar de la manera en que tanto deseaba hacerlo.

Después de un rato, solo camino lo suficiente como para recargarse en la puerta tras la que estaba su familia, el único lazo de sangre que tenía en el mundo.

x – x – x

—Espero que no creas que tú y yo… —en cuanto despertó, quiso enmendar un la situación—. Terry; estaba borracha y…

—Tranquila. Ya entendí.

Durante un momento ninguno realizó ningún movimiento, hasta que ella volvió a recostarse al lado de Terry, sin atreverse a decir nada más pero aún estando bastante confundida. Era su amigo y sin embargo le agradaba tenerlo ahí, mientras que él seguía pensando en lo que haría en cuanto saliera.

Pero por el momento, no deseaba causar problemas a la actriz; se levantó y vistió con prisa.

—Lamento los inconvenientes —sin decir más, se marchó y, ella le comprendía perfectamente, pero aún así deseo que su despedida fuera más dulce, tan dulce como lo habría sido para Candy y, también como Stuart nunca lo había sido con ella; quizá por eso, tan solo escucho que la puerta se cerraba, comenzó a llorar.

Él llego al departamento a pesar de la terrible resaca. Era la primera vez, durante todo el tiempo en que vivieron juntos, que no llego a dormir, así como también era la primera vez, desde que se caso que compartía la cama con alguien que no fuera su ahora exesposa. Imaginaba que Candy tal vez le reclamaría, a pesar de que eso ya no tenía ningún sentido.

—Terry… —incluso antes de entrar, supo que la rubia tenía dificultades.

—Dámela —tan solo tomo a su hija en brazos, ella comenzó a calmarse.

Candy pudo notar el aliento del actor, también pudo sentir el aroma a perfume floral que, a pesar de que era discreto, alcanzaba a percibir y luego, le noto una mancha extraña en el cuello de la camisa. Sin embargo, solo desvió la mirada y optó por ir a la cocina; ya no estaba en posición para armarle una escena de celos, por más que le doliera imaginar lo que él había hecho durante la noche.

—No deberías volver a beber así —dijo desde el umbral, refugiándose en aquella lejanía y ocultando su rostro, para que así no notara las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Ese no es tu problema.

—No. No lo es. Pero es un mal ejemplo para Tery… —cambio de rumbo y marcho directamente a su recamara, prefiriendo ya no decir nada, respecto al regalo y la nota que le había dejado el día anterior.

Había deseado decirle a Terry que ella aún no estaba bien, que se encargará de Teresa mientras que ella lograba estar en las condiciones óptimas para hacerse cargo, y sin embargo, en cuanto le observo, fue obvio que ella necesitaría más que todo el cariño que pudiera ofrecerle.

Por la tarde le vio marcharse con un par de maletas y una caja que contenía solo algunas cosas, pero había dejado la mayoría de sus pertenencias. No sabía a dónde o con quién iría, solo sabía que en cada día libre visitaría a Teresa y luego, el peso de lo sucedido comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

Ambos no podían hacer nada, más que continuar con sus vidas; entre solitarias noches, sobre un tejado vacío, mientras la melodía de aquella armonía dejaba de ser consuelo, para convertirse en un arma de doble filo; entre tardes estresantes, en medio de un departamento vacío, tratando de lidiar con una pequeña que le veía como a una extraña, y que al final, solo se había convertido en una herida más, hasta que un día, a través de una llamada telefónica, ella recibió la esperanza de un poco de compañía.

En su primer oportunidad, cierto día en que los ensayos habían terminado temprano y él había ido a visitar a la pequeña, le dio aquella noticia.

Ella volvería a Chicago, llevaría a Teresa y no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría ahí o si es que algún día regresaría.

De pronto, aquella misma noche, llegó un poco de consuelo para la soledad instalada en el corazón de aquel famoso actor, que lo último que deseaba era regresar a ese departamento vacío en el que solo encontraría recuerdos.

—Detesto verte así —aquella chica, quien una vez fue su amiga y a quien ahora no podía verle a la cara sin sentirse un maldito bastardo, fue a buscarlo hasta la azotea, para ofrecerle un poco de misericordia—. Estaba buscando un compañero —musito—. Sin Jaqueline, siento que mi apartamento es demasiado grande y por supuesto, pensé en ti.

La observo, no sabía que pensar respecto a lo que claramente le ofrecía.

—¿De verdad crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que estas viviendo en tu oficina? Has pasado casi un mes ahí y yo cuento con una alcoba vacía…

—Gracias… —afirmo varias veces, antes de responder.

x – x – x

No había pasado demasiado tiempo cuando al fin volvió a abrir la puerta de su recámara; tenía sed, además la pequeña al fin se había quedado dormida y por supuesto, nunca imaginó que, acurrucada al pie del marco de la puerta, estaría su esposa.

—¿Qué haces ahí? Te pedí que te fueras a dormir.

Trato de ignorarla, pero fue en vano y mientras ella se ponía en pie, él fue a acomodar a su hija en la cuna; luego, pasando de largo, fue hasta la cocina dispuesto a saciar su sed.

—Terry; no lo hagas, por favor —en el umbral que conectaba al pasillo de recamaras, al fin había reunido el valor necesario, aunque no entendía sus propios actos—. No te vayas.

—Es demasiado tarde… —musito, incapaz de mantener la mirada en ella, tomando otro trago, pensando en admitir que todo era mentira y que en realidad, había pasado el tiempo con Eleonor.

—No… Terry; yo… —por más que intentaba, no lograba expresar nada.

—Mírame —luego de meditarlo, se acercó a ella y le obligó a levantar la cara—. Hazlo —ella intentaba zafarse, pero la sujeto bien—. Ahora di lo que tienes que decir.

—Terry; me lastimas…

En seguida disminuyó su fuerza y sin embargo, le necesitaba tanto y ella lucía tan indefensa, que no pudo hacer más que besarla. Le beso con toda la furia que tenía acumulada, demostrando también aquella ansiedad que tanto había guardado, tomándola entre sus brazos, primero alzándola, incitando a que le rodeará con las piernas y recargándola en la pared más cercana.

—Terry; basta… —a pesar de la protesta, también lo deseaba y lo necesitaba pero, a pesar de ello…

—¡Candy! —le bajo y se alejo de inmediato—. ¡Me mordiste! —enseguida sintió el sabor de la sangre y busco algo con que limpiarse.

—Terry… —no sabía si exigir o dar una disculpa—Terry; yo… Creo que yo… necesito ayuda…

Sin importar lo que pensara, hiciera o dijera, incluso sin importarle lo que acababa de suceder, la rubia le abrazo y en seguida comenzó a llorar sabiéndose derrotada.

**X – x - X - x - X **


	11. Salvación

Nota: este capítulo está dividido de la siguiente forma:

Futuro –Pasado – Futuro — etc.

**SALVACIÓN**

El corazón moría de muerte lenta, mientras la monotonía comenzaba a hacerse cargo del nuevo orden que todo comenzaba a tomar, antes de que la esperanza volviera a surgir.

Volver bajo el cobijo de la familia había resultado grato, a pesar de las circunstancias por las que se había visto en la necesidad de regresar y el que casi todos vieran lo que querían ver le ayudo bastante, mientras que, como siempre, solo Albert se percataba de la realidad. Sin embargo, lo importante era que la tía abuela había enfermado de gravedad y tomando en cuenta su edad, las esperanzas para que sobreviviera eran casi nulas.

Hacerse cargo de los cuidados de la tía, había resultado ser un remedio ante los pasados días grises, mientras volvía a sentir lo gratificante que era cuidar de alguien más, sin esperar nada a cambio, más que el saber que se está haciendo algo bueno por otra persona.

Aquel cambio, no había significado que abandonara sus terapias, solo le había costado un poco el encontrar un psicólogo y luego retomar la confianza. Todo aquello se veía reflejado en Teresa, quien aparentemente le había aceptado y a quien sin duda, amaba de la forma en que siempre debía haberle amado; ese sería su secreto, confiaría en que, después de todo, ella no recordaría nada de lo sucedido durante aquellos primeros años.

Sin embargo, aquel hueco en su corazón, parecía imposible de sanar y la cicatriz en su mano, solo era un eterno recordatorio de la única pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas en que se había transformado su corazón.

Con pesar, se conformaba con las cartas que usualmente llegaban desde Nueva York, todas, dirigidas a Tery y las cuales, después de leerlas, le entristecían al leer que ella solo era incluida en los saludos generales que no siempre escribía y a pesar de que ella usualmente le respondía, al menos con un gracias y con una breve descripción de algo referente a la niña.

Lamentaba que él, quien había logrado que Teresa sobreviviera mientras ella lidiaba consigo misma, no pudiera estar ahí para ella; se había perdido sus primeras palabras, se había perdido muchos juegos y momentos que jamás se repetirían.

Pero ya no le culpaba de nada. Después de todo, ella también había cometido errores. Deseaba decírselo y sin embargo; era obvio que eso ya no le serviría para nada.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que casi medio año después la tía abuela finalmente falleció.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Estaba segura de que, si aún estaba disponible, volver a ese departamento vacío y lleno de recuerdos no era una opción sana. Tal vez, si en algún momento se le ofrecía una buena oportunidad, quizá podría reunir el valor suficiente como para regresar a Nueva York y con la autorización de Albert, quizá podría quedarse en aquella enorme residencia, al menos hasta que tuviera el dinero suficiente para alquilar algún lugar.

x – x – x

—Yo sé que no tiene sentido, yo misma no entiendo lo que me sucede —trato de limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, mientras hablaba rápido, tropezando con sus propias palabras—. Te amo y amo a Tery, pero no sé como lidiar con lo que siento, en mi corazón solo puedo sentir una extraña fuerza que, cada vez que intento hacer o decir algo, me bloquea y a veces incluso me impide respirar. No lo entiendo, Terry; yo… —él le observaba detenidamente—. Te amo pero al mismo tiempo te odio, te odio tanto… —ahogada con su propio llanto, no pudo continuar.

—Candy… —la abrazo; sabía perfectamente lo que era eso, porque era lo mismo que había experimentado después de la muerte de Susana y era el tema de conversación que horas antes había sostenido con Eleonor—. ¿Eso es lo que te sucede con Tery?

—Sí —volvió a sollozar y después retomo velocidad al explicarle—. La amo, es mi hija, pero no sé que hacer, simplemente me resulta complicado. Y luego, teniendo en cuenta nuestros conflictos, me resulta mas difícil y muchas veces he pensado que habría sido mejor si no hubiera nacido. Pero luego reaccionó y pienso que debería ser yo la que debe estar muerta… Terry; ayúdame, por favor…

¿Cómo podría ayudarle, si él mismo, aún a veces, creía que aún seguía sintiéndose de la misma manera?.

—¿Candy?… —la sintió desvanecerse entre sus brazos.

Era claro que se había desmayado. Tomándola en brazos, la llevo hasta la alcoba que fuera de ambos y que ahora solo ella ocupaba, le coloco sobre la cama y sin saber que hacer, intento varias formas para despertarla, ninguna más exitosa que la otra.

—¿Dónde?... —comenzaba a desesperarse, hasta que ella misma reaccionó sola.

—¿Estás bien? —la preocupación era visible en su rostro.

—Sí —le sonrió con timidez, deseando todo lo contrario.

—Pecosa traviesa; me asustaste… —musito, mientras ella se percató de la forma en que le había tratado de cuidar, para luego sentir unas crecientes ganas por satisfacer los deseos de su esposo.

—Te amo…— murmuro entonces y después de tanto tiempo, antes de entregarse a él, continuando con las caricias que habían iniciado en la cocina.

x – x – x

Tal vez ella nunca volvería. Había tardado mucho tiempo en aceptar aquellas palabras y sobre todo, en reconocer que lo más probable era que quizá nunca volvería a verlas.

Mientras que en su mundo todo aparentaba ser normal, él no tenía más remedio que refugiarse en sus labores, procurando tener una carrera libre de escándalos, solo para que un día Tery estuviera orgullosa de él.

Todo iba bien, hasta que casi cuatro meses después de que Candy se marchara, al llegar al departamento, con toda la intención de descansar, encontró a Karen en mal estado.

—Estas ebria —era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Ese desgraciado volvió a hacerme lo mismo —tan solo lo dijo, comenzó a llorar, mientras que el inglés caía en cuenta de que Stuart había vuelto a romper con ella.

—Tranquilízate —saber que él le había suplicado para que volvieran, fue lo que en su momento le ánimo a aceptar la loca idea de compartir el apartamento—. No vale la pena que te pongas así, por alguien que no te valora —en realidad, no estaba seguro de que decirle y termino expresando su propio sentir.

—No es eso… —sollozo—. Es que, no puedo creer que nadie sea capaz de quererme. Soy una actriz famosa en Broadway, he hecho grandes papeles a lo largo de mi carrera y sin embargo; no puedo conservar el cariño de un hombre —lloro con más fuerza—. Ni siquiera tú fuiste capaz de quererme…

Aquel era un tema que nunca se atrevieron a tocar, sobre todo, cuando aparentemente habían recuperado su amistad.

—Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

—No me vengas con esas estupideces. ¿Acaso crees que no me puedo dar cuenta de que sigues aferrado a Candy?

La actriz se seco las lágrimas y tomo un trago de la botella que tenía enfrente, mientras él se sentaba en el suelo, recargado en el sofá, a un lado de ella y sin decir una sola palabra. Eso era cierto; aún esperaba un milagro.

—Va siendo hora de que comprendas que ella no volverá.

—Lo lamento Karen —musito y tomo un trago de la misma botella—. Eres mi amiga. No podría causarte más daño del que ya te he causado.

—Eres un estúpido —gimió con pesar—. De que me sirve que me quieras solo como amiga, cuando ya no puedo serlo. He intentado, por eso acepte a Stuart de regreso, pero estar contigo todo el tiempo no me ayuda.

—Me marcharé ahora mismo… —intento levantarse, pero ella lo evito.

—¿No lo entiendes? —tomo su rostro entre las manos y le obligó a mirarla—. Solo quiero una oportunidad…

—Discúlpame. Tal vez, si me das tiempo —con la fuerza suficiente, tomo las muñecas de la actriz y le hizo bajarlas—. Ahora solo te lastimaría aún más. Sé que quizá ella nunca regresará. Pero al aceptar lo que propones, solo estaría tapando el sol con un dedo y tarde o temprano volvería a sucederme lo mismo; tarde o temprano me exigirías algo que no sé si podría darte…

Sin más palabras, lamentando la posibilidad de perder esa amistad de manera definitiva, se levantó, empacó sus cosas y regreso al departamento en que alguna vez tuvo algo parecido a una familia.

Xxx4

"Terapia" esa palabra inundó su mente durante gran parte de aquella noche, hasta que al fin pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Eso era lo que debía hacer y eso es lo que haría, aprovecharía que Eleonor le había comentado sobre un lugar al que asistía una de sus amigas y ahí llevaría a Candy, al menos para así evitar perder más tiempo buscando a un especialista, pues había escuchado que los psicólogos eran escasos y la mayoría de veces eran mal vistos por la comunidad; sin embargo, prefería correr ese riesgo antes de que un imbécil en bata blanca encerrara a su esposa.

Lamentablemente, no contaba con la decisión que habría de tomar su querida pecosa.

Aquella mañana, tal como en otras ocasiones en que había sido presa del insomnio, el llanto exigente de Teresa le despertó. Miró el reloj y supo lo que sucedía; la pequeña tenía hambre y seguramente también necesitaba un pañal limpio. Se estiro y con una sonrisa esperando hasta encontrarla, busco a su esposa.

—¿Candy? —fue hasta la pieza de la bebé, pensando que quizá estaba ahí, luego entro a la cocina imaginando que estaría preparando el biberón; pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Intrigado, tratando de no pensar nada extraño, preparo el biberón que en seguida entrego a la hambrienta bebé y continuo buscando por el balcón, la otra recámara y finalmente el baño.

—Candy; ¿estás ahí?

No obtuvo una respuesta y sin embargo, la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

—Candy; ábreme — aquello le daba mala espina—. Al menos respóndeme —pidió, cada vez más desesperado y aún sin recibir respuesta.

Fue hasta el sitio en donde guardaba la llave maestra y se desespero aún más al no encontrarla.

x – x – x

Un beso y un abrazo fue aquello que bastó para que todos los que estaban alrededor pensaran que todo se había solucionado, pero nadie se dio cuenta de las palabras, que mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus cabellos, musitaba.

—Me gustaría esa oportunidad contigo, pero también espero no volver a cometer errores —dando la cara al público, ella no pudo decir nada al respecto, solo sonrió—. Aún necesito tiempo…

Durante casi un mes, ella no le había dirigido la palabra más de lo necesario, eso le atormentaba y esa había sido la razón por la que le dijo eso, antes de marcharse en cuanto el telón cayó, mientras ella seguía sonriendo.

Pero las semanas pasaban y ella no veía ningún cambio, hasta que el destino antepuso su propia decisión.

Antes de que Teresa cumpliera dos años, los titulares anunciaron la próxima construcción de un nuevo hospital en la región. Por supuesto, se había programado una cena en beneficio a dicho proyecto, a la cual se invitaron a bastantes personas influyentes, tanto en política y cuestiones empresariales, como del mundo del espectáculo.

Cuando recibió la invitación, supo que si aceptaba solo tendría dos opciones; invitar a Karen o ir solo y ninguna de estas le agradaba por completo, pero prefería invitar a la actriz.

Unos días antes de aquel evento, durante su horario de comida fue al departamento en busca de algo que había olvidado y entonces su sorpresa fue grande.

Mientras buscaba en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche, claramente escucho cuando se abrió y cerró la puerta de la entrada. Ahí no debía haber nadie más que él. Con calma se levantó, dio pasos suaves, procurando no prevenir al posible ladrón que se introdujo a su hogar y salió por el pasillo, solo para encontrarse con el pasado.

Al centro de la estancia, aún sin percatarse de su presencia, estaban ellas. Entonces sintió un fuerte impulso por correr y levantar a Tery en brazos, el cual solo pudo frenar al escuchar su nombre.

—Terry… —ella quiso sonreír y abrazarle como no le había abrazado en mucho tiempo, pero los nervios le traicionaron.

x – x – x

Algo, muy dentro de él, le decía que todo aquello no era real, lo dudaba, estaba convencido de estar viviendo una pesadilla o quizá esa la complicada escena de una obra de terror, en la cual le había tocado el personaje más difícil.

—Terry… —por el pasillo, en cuanto Eleonor recibió la llamada desde el hospital, no dudo en ir y apoyarle; pero verlo sentado, triste, solo y derrotado, aún en pijama y con la ropa enrojecida, solo le confirmaba que había pasado algo realmente grave— ¿Qué sucedió?

Él rio con amargura, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse entre sus párpados, luego apretó los labios, haciendo ademanes negativos y afirmativos.

—Llegamos a tiempo —musito, recordando lo sucedido—. Están tratando de restablecerla.

No era capaz de describir lo sucedido, simplemente no podía decirlo en voz alta; hacerlo era admitir la verdad que se ocultaba al fondo de todo aquel suceso.

—¿Ya le llamaste a los Andrew? —aun sin entender nada, la actriz no estaba segura de que hacer.

—Sí. Bueno, no. Intenté comunicarme con Albert, pero solo pude dejar un mensaje con George —hizo una leve pausa, cambiando de tema—. Necesito que vayas al departamento y me ayudes con Tery.

—Claro, pero… —aun no sabía lo sucedido.

—Por favor. Necesito que te apresures. La señora Miller solo podía hasta el mediodía, no quiero que le deje sola o quién sabe con quién.

—Esta bien… —muy a su pesar, volvió a dejarle en las mismas condiciones en que solo minutos antes le había encontrado.

Con tristeza, sin importar las lágrimas que trataba de contener, le vio alejarse por el pasillo.

¿Cómo explicarle a todos que Candy había intentado suicidarse?

¿Cómo explicarles que la había encontrado en la bañera, sumergida entre una mezcla tibia de sangre y agua?

¿Cómo contarles que había tenido suerte y que aún vivía gracias al torniquete que había hecho alrededor de la delicada muñeca izquierda, usando el cinturón de su bata de baño?

x – x – x

—¿Cuándo llegaron? —lucia tan diferente, irradiaba un aire confiado, como el de aquella chica que conoció en el colegio, pero al mismo tiempo, era palpable el cambio que el paso del tiempo y lo vivido provocó en ella.

—Esta mañana —al fin sonrió y se acercó unos pasos, hasta estar frente a él—. Pensé en venir otro día, el viaje fue cansado, pero no pude evitar entrar, al menos por un momento —sonrió, tal como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, luego volvió la mirada a su hija—. Creo que se acuerda de que este también es su hogar…

—Así parece —con esas simples palabras, le regreso a la realidad.

—Terry… —volvió a verla, sin poder ocultar sus emociones—. No estés triste. Alégrate —seguía sonriendo, entonces dio media vuelta, cargo a su hija y la llevo directo a los brazos de su padre—. ¿No te da gusto? —le pregunto, sin ocultar las lágrimas que tomaran formas en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto… —tenía tantas ganas de besarla y estás aumentaron cuando notó la forma en que parpadeaba, tratando de ocultar su sentimiento—. Tú tampoco deberías estar triste.

—¿Lo dices por esto? —señalo una lágrima que había escapado y rodaba por su mejilla derecha—. Solo es una muestra de lo feliz que estoy de poder volver a estar aquí.

—Ven… —con su brazo libre, abrazo a la rubia y le beso en la coronilla, ocasionando que ella carcajeara, contagiándole la sonrisa; se alejo un poco y no logró evitar ver su reflejo en las pupilas azuladas.

—Extrañaba que hicieras eso —deseaba un beso diferente, pero tenía miedo de todo aquello que pudo pasar durante su ausencia.

—¿Vinieron solas? ¿Estarán mucho tiempo en la ciudad? —prefirió cambiar el tema.

—Que bueno que lo preguntas, la verdad es que si, llegamos solas —se alejo de él—. Vine para representar a los Andrew en una cena, este fin de semana.

—Entiendo —sabía a que evento se refería.

—Albert tal vez llegara entre el jueves y viernes; justo a tiempo para asistir. Pero no es nada seguro. De hecho; ahora que salió el tema, me alegra haberte encontrado…

—Sí necesitas que cuide de Teresa; por mí no hay problema.

—No. No es por eso —dirigió su mirada a la rubia que claramente se había puesto nerviosa y no sabía exactamente qué decir.

—¿Podrías acompañarme? —finalmente lo dijo.

—Lo lamento; yo…

—Esta bien —encogió los hombros, sonriendo y restándole importancia—. No te preocupes. Yo solo…

—¿Regresarán a Chicago después?...

—No… —seguía nerviosa; lo vio volviendo a sonreír con su hija.

—Quédense aquí —volteo a verla, mientras ella le miraba detenidamente.

—Terry; yo… —de pronto él sintió como si el pasado regresará.

—No te preocupes por mí; puedo marcharme en cuanto encuentre un lugar en donde quedarme —retomo una actitud sería, luego ella volvió a acercarse, cuando vio a Tery comenzando a jugar golpeando la cabeza de su padre, la tomo en brazos y la volvió a colocar en el piso.

—No digas eso… —luchaba por vencer su ansiedad mientras regreso cerca de él—. En realidad, yo tenía otros planes…

—¿Qué planes? —la idea de que ella pronto se casaría con otro hombre cruzó por su mente.

—Ya no importa —apretó los labios y volvió a encoger los hombros, luego suspiro con fuerza y acarició el dorso de la mano de Terry, que estaba cruzado de brazos, inseguro de lo que ella pretendía—. Realmente pensé que aceptarías ir conmigo a esa cena —no se atrevía a darle la cara—; pero ahora tengo que improvisar —finalmente sonrió, luego le miró a los ojos y volvió a sonreír.

—¿Qué sucede? —se rindió, aún le amaba a pesar de todo y por todo había aprendido a amarle con mayor intensidad; no podía negarlo—. Confía en mí —le animo, mientras ella sonrió con mayor naturalidad.

—Terry; veras. Yo había pensado en invitarte a bailar —se sintió un poco avergonzada— y luego hacer algo como esto… —se apresuró y le besó, de una forma en que quizá nunca le había besado, mientras que él no logro evitar disfrutar de esos labios, hasta que ella se tomó un respiro.

—¿Eso es todo? —ahora ambos sonreían.

—No —rio, aquello había sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado, luego lo abrazó y muy pronto sintió como correspondía su abrazo—. También quería preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué? —no quería ilusionarse, tal vez solo era un juego o un agradable sueño.

—Terry… —su rostro enrojeció, mientras las palabras se agolparon en sus labios—. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte… —volvió a alejarse, pero solo lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos—. Terry… —tan solo con ver la ilusión en sus esmeraldas, supo que accedería a cualquier cosa—; sí aceptas, estoy segura de que tendremos el tiempo suficiente como para… —se adelantó y le besó, le besó con mucha más profundidad que en el beso anterior, cuando llegó a temer que la inseguridad la vencería— ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —musito contra sus labios, antes de que él volviera a besarle y la levantará entre sus brazos.

**X – x – X – x – X**

1 "El corazón muere de muerte lenta" Memorias de una geisha.

Este es el último capítulo, espero sea del agrado de todas.

Besos

Monse


End file.
